


Pin the Kiss on Link

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: based on the GMMore of episode 1262Link tries to get between Rhett and Ryan Gosling.





	Pin the Kiss on Link

Link and their guest of the day, Jen, spun Rhett around and around several times while the man was blindfolded. Link made sure he was spun much more than he and Jen had been. No, just more than he was spun. As far as Link was concerned, the guest was just a fly on the wall. It was his turn to mess with Rhett like the friends they always had been.

He tried to hold back a snicker as Rhett begged to be slowed to a stop. He wibbled and wobbled as he began to step forward. With his hands behind his back and red lipstick applied to his puckered lips, he blindly searched for the poster of Ryan Gosling. He smiled every time he basically kissed the air, and Link was trying so hard not to giggle. He moved and swayed to Rhett’s every move.

Suddenly, Rhett walked into the desk, startling not only himself, but everyone else in the room as well. The crew chuckled at the clumsy little bump and Rhett continued his search, kissing the air while doing so.

“I don’t know why I’m standing like this,” Link announced, noticing the wide stance he was in. He was standing almost like he was playing dodgeball, or some other kind of sport where he would’ve been afraid to be hit by a ball.

Jen giggled and replied, “He might try to kiss  _you_!”

Link stood still, processing the words she had just said. Was he trying to dodge Rhett... or was he trying to get in his way?

He didn’t know what came over him, but Link felt suddenly determined to do just that. He flinched toward where Rhett was waddling, only to pull his arm back to his side. He didn’t really know what to do. His eyes darted around the room, frequently checking on Rhett to make sure he hadn’t yet reached that dang Ryan Gosling poster. Had he done that, the game would be over and his chance would’ve vanished.

He spotted a tissue box beside the GMM desk and snatched it in a jiffy. Without further thinking, he diverted his friend, blocking him from the poster beside him.

“What was that?” Rhett asked, knowing something fishy was behind this sudden object before him. He played with the box, eventually karate-chopping it from Link’s hand. It was a good plan while it lasted, but he still didn’t know how he was going to get between Rhett and Ryan.

But that was just it.

Rhett inched closer and closer to the poster, squaring it off pretty well for someone with a blindfold. Link lunged over and squeezed between Rhett and the poster. Rhett leaned closer, unintentionally kissing his best friend perfectly on the lips.

Startled by the unexpected softness under his lips, Rhett backed up and slid the blindfold off his eyes. The only thing he could see was Link. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his lips were freshly stained red.

Heat rose in his own face at the realization of what he had just done. He asked himself so many questions that he couldn’t bear to say aloud. Why was Link in front of the poster? How did he get there? Was he always there? The question that rang loudest in his head was ‘Was this an accident?’ He didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer, as he was afraid of how it might make him feel. He knew, however, how the sight of slack-jawed, flustered, freshly and unexpectedly kissed Link made him feel.

It made him want to kiss him again.

He couldn’t do it on camera, though. He’d have to wait for the perfect time.

But what if it never came?

What if this  _was_  the perfect time?

It was then Link’s eyes finally met his own, and they begged for Rhett to make a move. He had been waiting far too long now, and he knew he couldn’t be the one to push it further. The ball was in Rhett’s court now.

He started with a giggle. “You got a little something there,” he said with a slight rasp as he pointed to his lips. The sudden flirtatious tone in his voice rattled something inside Link. Rhett brought a hand up and ran his thumb over Link’s stained bottom lip, rubbing some of the lipstick off. He brought his thumb back over the top lip, melding the two colors of red and pink together. Then in a burst of spontaneity, Rhett painted the mess on his thumb across Link’s cheek, looking almost like a face-paint cat whisker.

“Eww!” Link squealed as he squirmed and giggled, trying to avoid any further marks. The guest and the crew laughed at the exchange, taking it as purely platonic fun. Link knew, however, what subtle message Rhett gave him... and he couldn’t wait for the cameras to go off so he could give him what he wanted.


End file.
